Church of Women
"Church of Women" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on the 2002 album Wasp Star (Apple Venus Volume 2). "Lie for a Lie," the original demo, and the "Church of Women" demo appeared on the Wasp Star companion demo album, Homegrown. An instrumental version appeared on the Wasp Star instrumental album, Waspstrumental. Quotes Andy: “All religion is male dominated, I prefer to worship at the soft female altar. My daughter's cheap school guitar gets another outing. Does anyone know where I can buy ‘girl’ incense?” Lyrics Album Version A lie for a lie ''But a truth for the truth ''Church of Women ''Is made out of milk ''Which their love turns to butter ''Church of Women ''Will have you give praise ''With a laugh, bark and stutter ''Like us men, like us men ''They are nothing like us men ''Men have gargoyles round their hearts ''I'm on my knees but dancing ''Want to worship ''At the church of women ''Breathe 'em in ''Until my head goes spinning round ''Want to worship at the church ''Let me worship at the church of women ''Church of women ''Is making donations ''Of loving and giving ''Church of women ''Performing that miracle ''Raising the living ''Like us men, like us men ''Will they ever like us men ''Men have thorns around their minds ''I'm on my mount and preaching ''Want to worship ''At the church of women ''Breathe 'em in ''Until my head goes spinning round ''Want to worship at the church ''Let me worship at the church of women ''A lie for a lie ''But a truth for the truth ''Give 'em back their house ''The walls, the doors ''The floors and roof ''And stop trying to diet 'em ''On wafers and wine ''And some myth we're in control ''Now let's put things right ''Let's multiply ''The loaves and kisses '''Til we have enough to love and eat forever ''Want to worship at the church of women ''Breathe 'em in ''Until my head goes spinning round ''Want to worship at the church ''Let me worship at the church of women ''Worship at the church of women now Demo Version ''Lie for a lie, but a truth for the truth ''Church of women is made out of milk ''which they love turns to butter, -er, -er ''Church of women would have you give praise ''with a laugh bark and stutter, -er, -er ''Like us men like us men they are nothing like us men ''Men have gargoyles round their hearts ''I'm on my knees but dancing ''Want to worship at the church of women ''Breathe 'em in until my head goes spinning around ''Want to worship at the church, ''Let me worship at the church of women ''Church of women is making omissions and loving and giving, -ing, -ing ''Church of women performing a miracle raising the living, -ing, -ing, ''Like us men like us men will they ever like us men? ''Men have thorns around their minds ''I'm on my mountain preaching ''Want to worship at the church of women ''Breathe 'em in until my head goes spinning around ''Want to worship at the church, ''Let me worship at the church of women ''Lie for a lie but a truth for the truth ''Give 'em back their house - the walls the doors the floors and roof ''Stop trying to diet on the wafer and wine and admit we're in control ''Now let's put things right, ''Let's multiply the love and kisses ''Til we have enough to love and eat forever ''Want to worship at the church of women ''Breathe 'em in until my head goes spinning around ''Want to worship at the church, ''Let me worship at the church of women Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge